First Love
by loristamos
Summary: Lori Loughlin joins Twitter and dedicates her first tweet to John Stamos only to find herself flashing back and reminiscing about the other "firsts" they shared as teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE:** This fic contains adult themes not suitable for younger audiences. Due to popular demand, I have posted a clean version of this story as chapter 2. So if smut isn't your cup of tea, please skip to the next chapter of this story and read the T-Rated version now. It's exactly the same minus the smut. Otherwise, enjoy ;)

 **Disclaimer:** This is a purely fictional work that does not represent any real situations. This story also is NOT intended to disrespect their personal lives. It's all in fun. Furthermore, we do not own Full House, Fuller House or any of the characters in either program.

 **Author's Note:** This story was written by Sky who is only one half of the writing team which is Loristamos.

* * *

Lori: My first tweet. JohnStamos 30 years later you haven't aged. Love you.

John: I'm proud to be your first!

Lori laughed at his response. He was always so quick witted. Two could play at that game.

Lori: so happy you were my first ;-) XO

Twenty-years. It had been twenty-years of the media questioning if Lori and John ever dated. If only they knew...Lori looked off into the distance as she remembered back to when they were teenagers.

* * *

"So how was your date with Zack?" Lori's high school best friend, Macy asked as she laid across Lori's bed talking to her as Lori stood and did her makeup by the vanity in her room.

"Was he the tutor you tried to set me up with or the jock?" Lori questioned sarcastically.

Macy rolled her eyes. "The football captain. You said Kyle wasn't your type so I figured Zack would be the perfect fit."

"He tried to call this morning but I didn't answer," Lori answered nonchalantly.

"What happened? Did the date not go well?"

"No, it was good. We had a great time."

"Did you kiss him?" Macy practically begged for more details.

Lori laughed. "You know I don't kiss and tell, Macy!"

"Whichhhh means you did! Was he good? Did he take you back to his place?"

"Macy! It was our first date!"

"What? He's hot! I would have done him. All you do is work and school and auditions. You need to live a little."

"I think I've been on plenty of dates the past couple of months thank you very much."

"Yeah and none of them have gone past second base. C'mon. I told you how much fun I had with Max. It's worth it. Trust me."

Lori rolled her eyes. "And I told you I just haven't found the right guy yet."

"What about that one guy? Have you still been in touch with him?"

"What 'one guy'?" Lori asked turning to look at her and then back at the mirror as she blotted her cheeks with blush.

"That actor guy from General Hospital? The one you met at the Emmys and told me about?"

"Oh, John? Yeah we've actually talked a lot lately."

"What about him? He seems really into you. He's so sexy plus I know you've been watching General Hospital ever since you met him."

Lori gasped quickly turning around, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her best friend. "Shut up! I have not!"

"Hey, deny it all you want but I know you have the hots for that boy. Plus he looks like he'd be a good lover..."

"You're ridiculous. What do you want me to do, call him up and jump his bones?"

"I'm just saying he seems really into you. If he asks you out, give him chance. You always shut all of the guys out."

"I'll go on a date but I doubt he'll be the one that I..."

"Have sex with?" Macy questioned laughing, "You can't even say it!"

Lori blushed.

"I agreed to go out with him if he asks. That's all I'm going to give you. I'm trying to get ready. How's Max?" she asked changing the subject and returned to her makeup.

* * *

A week. It took only a week after that conversation for John to ask her out to Disneyland.

"Hey you," Lori answered the phone sweetly upon hearing it was John.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"Good. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I had a really great audition today. Hopefully I get the part but that's not the reason I called."

"And what was that?"

"Would you like to go to Disneyland with me on Friday? I know you're in town for that audition but I thought maybe you could find some time to get away."

"Like on a date?"

Lori could hear John chuckle a little as he responded. "Something like that."

Lori smiled. "Sounds great."

"Pick you up at 5?"

"Perfect."

"Okay see you then."

"See you then," Lori agreed.

She smiled as she hung up the phone. Macy was right John really was into her and she couldn't believe it. Ever since she had met him at the Emmys she couldn't stop thinking about him. That smile. That hair. Those eyes. And now she was going on a date with him Friday. Lori squealed excitedly as she went into her closet to plan what to wear.

* * *

Lori remembered that Friday night like it was yesterday. When the doorbell rang and she saw John through the peephole she had almost chickened out. He had sort of a reputation for being a ladies man. It figured too. After all he was an 18 year-old star on General Hospital. However, Lori knew she had to at least give him a chance. It was the only thing that would make her stop thinking about him. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He had shyly handed her flowers he had brought and even offered her his arm as they walked out to the limo he had arrived in. And that, well, that was just the start of a perfect night.

They laughed. They held hands. It was magical. Hell, he had even talked her into conquering one of her biggest fears.

* * *

"That was fun! What's next?" Lori asked happily as John offered his hand as she climbed out of the ride.

John just smiled. "I think it's time I show you my favorite," he suggested, looking up at the Matterhorn in the distance before looking back at Lori.

"Oh no...I hate roller coasters!"

"This is your first time at Disneyland. Have you ever even been on a rollercoaster?" John asked, taking her hand as they walked together.

Lori didn't answer at first.

John stopped and stared at her. His lips curving into a smile. "You haven't have you?"

Lori bit her lip as she shook her head no.

John laughed. "C'mon you'll love it. You can't be afraid of something you've never tried."

* * *

"I don't know about this," Lori hesitated as they became the next people in line.

"You'll be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lori squeezed his hand tighter nervously but when he squeezed her hand back and smiled at her Lori could feel the tension in her body relax. She felt safe with him even when she was in a situation that filled her with anxiety.

"Be careful," John cautioned, helping a laughing Lori out of the roller coaster.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" she exclaimed.

John laughed at her giddiness. "I told you it would be fun."

"You were right and we're going to go again!" Lori said, grabbing his hand and getting back in line.

* * *

Lori's screaming turned to giggling as the ride came to an end for the second time in a row. John laughed and smiled at her reaction. Lori didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the intoxicating smell of John's cologne or simply the way he looked at her a little too long but she felt something she never felt before. When she looked into John's eyes she felt overwhelming happiness. Safety. Butterflies. She couldn't explain it nor did she wish to, it was just time she followed her heart.

Lori leaned into kiss him. John's eyes searched hers as she went to lean in but they were suddenly interrupted by the worker helping them out of the ride.

John looked away and climbed out first before helping her out.

"One more time," Lori pleaded.

John laughed. "I think it's time we get something to eat," he suggested.

Lori nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dinner was great. They compared audition stories. They laughed. He teased her about being so scared to go on the Matterhorn. She flirted and told him he brought out her adventurous side.

"I love it," he had told her gazing into her eyes, holding her hands in his across the table. It seemed like they were the only two in the room as the waitress brought the check.

* * *

They talked on the pier walking hand in hand looking out at the ocean for a while letting their food settle before hopping onto anymore rides.

Lori laughed as John's hair blew about in the breeze and he ran his hand through it in an attempt to fix it. Just then the wind blew Lori's hair all over too and she giggled trying to fix it.

"Ah ha! That's right. It's all fun and games until it happens to you!" John teased, pointing a finger at her, playfully.

She smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Macy was right. Her life did consist of a pattern of auditions, school and filming. She never had time for anything like this. Yet here she was, at the happiest place on earth with a boy who looked at her like she was the entire world.

"C'mon time to get on some more rides!" he declared after a moment of silence passed between them. Lori agreed, taking his hand.

* * *

"The Matterhorn again?" John questioned.

Lori nodded but as they walked that way she spotted something she hadn't seen previously.

"Oh my gosh wait!" she said, coming to a halt and pulling John's hand to the side. "They have one of those photo booths, let's do that first!"

John laughed at her excitement and obliged as he climbed into the booth with her. Lori happily chose the background for their pictures and they struck different silly poses for each of the four pictures. The countdown began on the screen for the final picture and that's when Lori went for it. Just as the machine announced "cheese" Lori grabbed John's face and kissed him on the mouth.

Lori then pulled away revealing the surprised look on John's face. Two seconds later he pulled her in again. He ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her. When they broke away Lori was breathless.

"I...um…our pictures are ready," Lori said embarrassed, pulling the photo strips out of the machine and handing one to John.

John looked down at the picture his eyes locking on the last one depicting their first kiss. He couldn't believe she had kissed him first. He was always the one to make the first move yet Lori was different. He liked that, he thought as he looked back at her.

"These turned out great," John said, looking back at the pictures.

Lori smiled and nodded.

"You're beautiful," he complimented as he looked at the picture one last time.

Lori blushed. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

John laughed, folding the picture strip and placing it in his wallet for safekeeping before taking her hand again and heading to the Matterhorn.

* * *

"That was grea—" Lori attempted to praise as the ride came to a halt but John's lips met hers before she could finish her sentence catching her off guard. He pulled away.

"Thought we could finish where we left off during the last ride," he whispered before kissing her again. Lori cupped the side of his face as she kissed him back and his tongue entered her mouth. She tilted her head as her tongue dueled with his.

They were only brought back to reality when the worker announced it was time to exit to which they embarrassingly broke apart and followed the order.

* * *

Making out on the Matterhorn wasn't the only thing to take Lori by surprise that night. John would have done anything in his power to make her happy and he proved it.

After the rides they walked hand in hand along the carnival games.

"Awww that's so cute!" Lori exclaimed, pointing out one of the stuffed bears hanging on the wall near one of the games.

John looked at her. "Really? Do you want it?"

Lori looked back at him confused. "What?"

"If you want it, I'll win it for you," John offered.

Lori blushed. He was such a gentleman. "No, it's okay, really, you don't have to."

John shook his head. "I want to," he assured.

As soon as John paid for the game several other tall guys came up and paid as well to challenge him, thinking he was an easy target since he was younger. That didn't stop John though. He confidently got ready and just focused on shooting the hoops. As the worker announced "go" John left all the others in the dust making basket after basket quicker than Lori had ever seen. She looked on in admiration as she watched him play.

When the stop button buzzed John won by five more points than all seven guys and Lori applauded, running up next to him. John chose the bear and immediately presented it to Lori.

"For you m'lady."

Lori smiled ear-to-ear as she gleefully accepted and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. You're the best," she complimented, taking his arm as they walked away leaving all those other guys just to stare.

"Where on earth did you learn how to play like that?"

"Ah, I just like to shoot some hoops when I'm not filming," John answered, brushing it off.

"That was amazing."

"Do you ever play basketball?" John asked, curiously.

Lori shook her head. "I'm not really that good at it," she admitted laughing.

John smiled. "I'll have to teach you one day."

Lori beamed at him, gripping his arm tighter as they walked. "I'd really like that."

* * *

Sure, Lori had been on plenty of other dates with other guys but she had never experienced the feeling she had when she was with John. She couldn't explain the security and happiness she was feeling. It was almost like an overwhelming sense of reassurance. As if John was the one who she had been waiting for her entire life. She had read about that feeling in scripts, portrayed characters that were head over heels for someone but for the first time in her life Lori felt in love and as the night went on the stronger the feeling became.

At the end of the night a silence fell between them as they walked the beach. John then stopped and looked out the ocean, turned away from her before looking back. "I hate that you have to go back to New York," he said simply.

Lori smiled and held his hand tighter, "I hate that I have to leave too."

"I don't want tonight to end," she added with a sigh.

"It doesn't have to yet," John said as he pulled her in for a kiss which she returned passionately.

Lori remembered feeling electricity surge through her whenever they kissed and wishing the night never had to end.

* * *

When Lori returned to New York they kept in contact but didn't deem anything official since they never even knew when they would be in the same city. However, after her date with John she knew one thing, no other guy was ever going to compare.

* * *

"He was such a great kisser," Lori had gushed to Macy.

"He looked like he would be! Was he good at anything else if you know what I mean?"

Lori laughed, "I think the whole world knows what you mean and we just made out. It was only our first date."

"C'mon. I know how much you liked him. You still didn't want to y'know?"

"Oh I wanted to. Trust me."

"Oh my gosh you did?! Are you going to see him again? When's your next date? You need condoms! I can't believe you just said that. I think I've waited longer for this than you have!" Macy rambled excitedly.

Lori laughed. "Woah, woah calm down. He's filming in California, I'm filming here. We just decided to be casual."

"But you wanted to hook up with him?"

Lori hesitated before shaking her head "yes".

"I just felt this feeling I'd never felt before. It was like happiness, reassurance, like he was the one. I can't explain it."

"Like all the romantic-comedies made sense?"

Lori nodded.

"Oh, sounds like someone's got the love bug."

Lori laughed. "Shut up."

* * *

Lori replayed their night at Disneyland over and over in her mind countless nights while lying awake in bed. No matter what she did, she couldn't get John out of her head. It had been six months since she had seen him. Sometimes she even wondered if Macy was right. Maybe she should have just took that leap with John while she had a chance. She was probably never going to see him again anyway. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be with him. To be his girlfriend. So everyday could be like that night.

* * *

It had been several weeks since she and John had talked and Lori had almost given up hope when he called and said he would be in town the following Thursday.

He had to attend a party and wanted to invite her along. Lori agreed and quickly realized it was a party hosted by a mutual friend of theirs.

As John told her more about the event she realized it was hosted in the ballroom to her favorite hotel.

Her heart beat faster as she thought of the actual possibility of finding herself in a hotel with a guy.

Of course, John wasn't just any guy. He was the only guy she had ever loved. The only guy who had ever made her absolutely happy. The only guy to ever look into her eyes and make her feel butterflies and all the unexplainable nervous yet excited feelings she couldn't put into words. The only guy to ever make her want to give her heart to in the most intimate way possible and over the next week she decided that's exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

"Hotel key?" Macy asked running through the list of must haves for the night.

"Check."

"Condoms?"

"Check."

"Lingerie?"

"Check."

"Concealer?"

"Concealer?" Lori asked confused.

Macy rolled her eyes. "To cover any hickeys, duh!"

"Ohhh…" Lori laughed, grabbing her concealer off her vanity and dropping it into her purse.

Lori's best friend smiled at her as Lori pulled her purse onto her shoulder.

"You're going to have the best night of your life," Macy assured her.

"I hope so. I'm so nervous. I hope everything goes as planned," Lori replied.

"Just stay calm and wait for the right time and hey? It doesn't have to happen tonight. Always remember that. You don't owe him anything. If you don't think the moment is right or he's not the right guy you can always back out, okay?"

Lori nodded at her friend's advice.

"Good luck. I'll meet you there as soon as Max arrives," she said hugging Lori goodbye as the doorbell rang. Lori felt a sense of relief that her best friend was invited to the party too.

Lori took a deep breath before she opened the door. _It's all okay. Maybe he's the one. Maybe he isn't. You'll find out tonight_ , she thought to herself as John greeted her at the door and they walked out to the limo.

The party was wonderful. Almost something out of a movie. John showed her off to multiple of his friends, danced with her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," John complimented as they danced under the twinkle lights.

Lori blushed. "And you've grown even more handsome," she replied, smiling.

The night was almost like a fantasy. A dream. Everything she could have ever asked for and so much more.

She thought she'd feel nervous. Hesitant around him knowing what she had planned for later. But she didn't. She felt safe. Ready. Sure.

They kissed. They danced. They mingled. She patiently waited for the right time to tell him. To get him out of there.

When the tenth song of the night played and they danced Lori could feel it in her bones. The timing was right. She felt a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps arise on her arms as she danced slowly, her hands rested around John's neck. He smiled as he kissed her lightly. He would kiss her and then she would kiss him. It was almost like a game. A taking of turns. A pattern. She loved him. Loved being with him. Loved kissing him. Loved how he treated her. He was the one. She had waited a long time for this and she didn't want to wait anymore.

"I have a surprise for you…" Lori whispered in his ear as he held her close, arms secured around her waist.

He looked at her intrigued. "Oh, really?"

She nodded, shyly biting her lip.

"It doesn't involved staying for the end of the party though."

He cocked an eyebrow. She had his full attention. "What do you have in mind?"

She reached into the pocket of her purse and then pressed the key into his palm.

She remembered the shocked look on his face that she had made such a bold move and booked them a room upstairs.

She also recalled how her next words had surprised him even more.

"Do you think we've been here long enough?" Lori asked, worried someone would be offended by them sneaking away from the party.

John laughed. "I don't think they'll miss us," he assured, smiling at her.

He asked what seemed to be a hundred times if she was sure. She assured him she was. She assured herself she was as they snuck out together and headed up to their room.

Hands and mouths flew everywhere in the elevator. She wanted him. Never in her life had she wanted a guy more than she wanted John.

They pulled away as soon as the door opened to their floor, not wanting to make a scene, as John trailed behind her hand in hand as she searched for the room number on their key.

She didn't realize how nervous she was until she went to unlock the door and found her hand shaking. John smiled at her as he offered to help her with the key. However the minute he opened the door she pulled him in and her mouth was on his once again. She kicked the door shut and her back slammed against the door as he pressed her against it and kissed her passionately.

Her fingers framed his face as she urged him closer and he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her to him.

She breathlessly broke away just enough to talk although she could feel his breath on her lips as she did.

"I...I don't usually do this…" She thought he deserved a warning. That she didn't exactly know what she was doing. That she probably wasn't as experienced as he was. Her heart raced as she looked into his eyes.

John just smiled. "It's okay," he assured. "This only goes as far as you want it to, okay?"

Lori replied by simply kissing him again.

She wanted this. With him. There wasn't any going back in her mind. She had already decided.

She pushed against his body causing him to walk backward as they made out. They were inches away from the bed as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure?" he questioned again.

Lori just nodded. As she undid the last button and pushed the fabric off his shoulders, allowing his shirt to fall to the ground, she looked up at him, biting her lip.

His eyes searched hers as silence swept the room for a moment. That's when he realized.

"Wait when you say you don't normally do this—you…" he asked, looking into her eyes deeply.

"I've never done this," she admitted, finishing his sentence.

"Lori…" John attempted to say.

"Shhh… It's okay. I want this. Trust me...What was it you said to me at Disneyland? Something like I 'can't be afraid of something I never tried'?" She ran her hands over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, her mouth inches away from his. "Just be gentle, okay?" she asked before kissing him.

He nodded, kissing her back, passionately. She could feel him against her. He wanted this just as much as she did.

Lori moved her hands to his belt, helping release him. She then pulled her dress over her head to reveal the lacy number she had purchased specifically for this occasion. Red. His favorite color.

He smiled as he lifted her onto the bed and crawled on top of her as their tongues dueled together.

That night was more than she could have ever hoped for. John was gentle, attentive and knew exactly what she needed without her having to tell him and he always made sure she was taken care of first.

John only removed his lips from hers to suck her neck and place kisses down her body. Her body hummed with anticipation and she could feel her cheeks flush as he kissed the inside of her thighs starting at the bottom and then trailing higher. As his mouth landed on the crease of where her legs met her underwear she bit her lip. He could surely feel how ready she was for him through the thin fabric.

Lori's heart raced a million miles a minute as she looked down at him. She had never let any guy this close and it sent a surge of adrenaline through her just watching him.

John pulled at her lace underwear, looking up at her for reassurance, that this is really what she wanted. She smiled when her eyes met his letting him know it was okay as he pulled them down her legs.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh so close to where she wanted him and then moved higher and placed one right below her belly button causing her to squirm because it tickled.

John moved back down, his mouth hovering right above where she needed him most.

He actually found himself more nervous than he anticipated. He had always acted like a teenage sex god but truth be told, he wasn't as experienced as he portrayed himself to be. He really cared about Lori and wanted this to be special for her.

He looked up at her one last time before giving his full attention to what he knew would drive her wild. Lori could feel the heart rise to her cheeks as she looked down and watched him warm her up with both his mouth and his hands.

* * *

"That was—" Lori sighed deeply, out of breath from the back-to-back times he'd just sent her over the edge. She realized she had been gripping the sheets to brace herself and slowly let go, placing her hands instead on his shoulders. John smiled.

"That was just the warm up," he replied, his mouth inches from hers before closing the gap between them and leaning into kiss her. She kissed him passionately, eyes closing as she pulled on his shoulders but her eyes quickly shot back open when she felt him against her.

"I, um, if you look in my purse there's..."

She didn't know how to tell him she packed condoms. It was almost embarrassing. She blushed and he realized what she was trying to say.

"Oh, you—"

"Yeah they're in the front pocket."

John found them and quickly took care of things before rejoining her on the bed.

"Where were we?" he breathed, kissing her. She pulled him close to her and his hips fell against hers.

Her heart raced both from what they had already done and what they were about to do but she also knew she wanted this. Bad.

He stopped kissing her just for a moment, both of them in need of air. She could feel him at her entrance and took a deep breath.

She had heard horror stories about the pain that would accompany this moment and she wanted to brace herself for it. But he was gentle and slow.

He kissed her and their kisses seemed to deepen and become more eager as John ever so slowly entered her allowing her to adjust.

She felt herself relax as trust replaced the tension she had felt in the previous moment. She focused on him. Being here with him. Kissing him. Rather than her nerves.

Her muscles were so relaxed from her previous two orgasms it didn't even hurt, she remembered thinking, only to be caught off guard a few moments later.

John stopped for a second and moved his hand down to rub her along through the next part. That's when she felt it. A slight yet sharp discomfort that made her bite her lip.

She did the only thing she knew to do and simply kissed him harder, cupping his face with both hands as he braced himself above her with one hand and used his other to rub tight circles in just the right spot to distract her.

The pain was over in an instant and he returned his hands to better brace himself above her as he slowly sank into her inch by inch, giving her more than enough time to accommodate him between movements.

She didn't have much to compare it to but he was bigger than she expected and she could feel herself stretch around him. It didn't hurt. It just felt sort of like a testing of limits. A moment between them she couldn't describe nor did she care to. She felt full. Complete. Like he was her missing piece.

When John was finally completely inside her Lori locked her legs around his back and pushed him deeper. He looked at her and smirked at her aggressiveness. He could tell she liked this which made him know he was doing his job right.

"Move," she urged, whispering into his ear.

She sucked his neck as he set the pace and the faster he went the more aggressive she was. She wanted to leave a mark so people knew she was there. That he was hers. She scraped her teeth against his skin just enough to leave a bruise he'd have to cover at his next audition and smiled as her lips met his yet again.

He swirled his tongue with hers as he changed angles and caused her to buck her hips. Watching her react that way to his movements turned him on even more and he picked the pace causing her to let out a moan as he moved his mouth to her neck.

He wanted to get her back. Give her something to remember him by. Something to hide at home. Leave his mark on her skin.

When he was done with her neck he moved to suck her collarbone and then moved further down to her chest. It was almost like a game to him. And oh was she going to need that concealer Macy had so wisely advised her to carry.

When he looked back up at her and gazed into her eyes Lori pleaded for more, her back arching from the mattress and oh more was exactly what he gave her.

He decided to switch it up and slowly pull out, stopping just before he left her and carefully filled her again. The almost empty to full sensations were almost too much to handle and she closed her eyes to relish in the moment. As soon as she closed her eyes he sped up, pumping quickly and causing her to shatter once again.

Her breath hitched and heart raced as she basked in pleasure, her legs unlocking behind him and falling to the side, relaxed.

He was right on the edge as her muscles clenched around him tightly. It took everything he had not to give in. Try to hold out for her. He paused until her body returned to normal then continued grinding, sending her right back over the cliff she just came down from as he fell with her.

John breathed her name and kissed her as they both finished together, bodies pulsing in the same rhythm. Lori ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him like her life depended on it to thank him for taking care of her. She breathed heavily as they both broke away for air and John went to move.

"Wait," she instructed, grabbing his shoulders. "Stay for a little more. Please." She just wanted him to stay in her for a moment longer. He complied and kissed her again.

"That was amazing," she finally said, when their eyes met.

It was more than amazing but she couldn't find the proper words to describe it. John smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers lovingly.

"You're amazing," he corrected.

In that moment Lori knew she had chosen wisely and it was all worth it. They were worth it.

* * *

Now looking back on it, Lori realized there was one thing she wasn't aware of in that moment. She wasn't aware John would play such an integral part in her life. That he would not only be her teenage love and first time but he would become her co-star, her best friend and the only one she couldn't have. And even though that was the case, she didn't have any regrets. She truly was happy he was her first.


	2. Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE:** This is the T-Rated/clean version of Chapter 1.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a purely fictional work that does not represent any real situations. This story also is NOT intended to disrespect their personal lives. It's all in fun. Furthermore, we do not own Full House, Fuller House or any of the characters in either program.

 **Author's Note:** This story was written by Sky who is only one half of the writing team which is Loristamos.

* * *

Lori: My first tweet. JohnStamos 30 years later you haven't aged. Love you.

John: I'm proud to be your first!

Lori laughed at his response. He was always so quick witted. Two could play at that game.

Lori: so happy you were my first ;-) XO

Twenty-years. It had been twenty-years of the media questioning if Lori and John ever dated. If only they knew...Lori looked off into the distance as she remembered back to when they were teenagers.

* * *

"So how was your date with Zack?" Lori's high school best friend, Macy asked as she laid across Lori's bed talking to her as Lori stood and did her makeup by the vanity in her room.

"Was he the tutor you tried to set me up with or the jock?" Lori questioned sarcastically.

Macy rolled her eyes. "The football captain. You said Kyle wasn't your type so I figured Zack would be the perfect fit."

"He tried to call this morning but I didn't answer," Lori answered nonchalantly.

"What happened? Did the date not go well?"

"No, it was good. We had a great time."

"Did you kiss him?" Macy practically begged for more details.

Lori laughed. "You know I don't kiss and tell, Macy!"

"Whichhhh means you did! Was he good? Did he take you back to his place?"

"Macy! It was our first date!"

"What? He's hot! I would have done him. All you do is work and school and auditions. You need to live a little."

"I think I've been on plenty of dates the past couple of months thank you very much."

"Yeah and none of them have gone past second base. C'mon. I told you how much fun I had with Max. It's worth it. Trust me."

Lori rolled her eyes. "And I told you I just haven't found the right guy yet."

"What about that one guy? Have you still been in touch with him?"

"What 'one guy'?" Lori asked turning to look at her and then back at the mirror as she blotted her cheeks with blush.

"That actor guy from General Hospital? The one you met at the Emmys and told me about?"

"Oh, John? Yeah we've actually talked a lot lately."

"What about him? He seems really into you. He's so sexy plus I know you've been watching General Hospital ever since you met him."

Lori gasped quickly turning around, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her best friend. "Shut up! I have not!"

"Hey, deny it all you want but I know you have the hots for that boy. Plus he looks like he'd be a good lover..."

"You're ridiculous. What do you want me to do, call him up and jump his bones?"

"I'm just saying he seems really into you. If he asks you out, give him chance. You always shut all of the guys out."

"I'll go on a date but I doubt he'll be the one that I..."

"Have sex with?" Macy questioned laughing, "You can't even say it!"

Lori blushed.

"I agreed to go out with him if he asks. That's all I'm going to give you. I'm trying to get ready. How's Max?" she asked changing the subject and returned to her makeup.

* * *

A week. It took only a week after that conversation for John to ask her out to Disneyland.

"Hey you," Lori answered the phone sweetly upon hearing it was John.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"Good. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I had a really great audition today. Hopefully I get the part but that's not the reason I called."

"And what was that?"

"Would you like to go to Disneyland with me on Friday? I know you're in town for that audition but I thought maybe you could find some time to get away."

"Like on a date?"

Lori could hear John chuckle a little as he responded. "Something like that."

Lori smiled. "Sounds great."

"Pick you up at 5?"

"Perfect."

"Okay see you then."

"See you then," Lori agreed.

She smiled as she hung up the phone. Macy was right John really was into her and she couldn't believe it. Ever since she had met him at the Emmys she couldn't stop thinking about him. That smile. That hair. Those eyes. And now she was going on a date with him Friday. Lori squealed excitedly as she went into her closet to plan what to wear.

* * *

Lori remembered that Friday night like it was yesterday. When the doorbell rang and she saw John through the peephole she had almost chickened out. He had sort of a reputation for being a ladies man. It figured too. After all he was an 18 year-old star on General Hospital. However, Lori knew she had to at least give him a chance. It was the only thing that would make her stop thinking about him. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He had shyly handed her flowers he had brought and even offered her his arm as they walked out to the limo he had arrived in. And that, well, that was just the start of a perfect night.

They laughed. They held hands. It was magical. Hell, he had even talked her into conquering one of her biggest fears.

* * *

"That was fun! What's next?" Lori asked happily as John offered his hand as she climbed out of the ride.

John just smiled. "I think it's time I show you my favorite," he suggested, looking up at the Matterhorn in the distance before looking back at Lori.

"Oh no...I hate roller coasters!"

"This is your first time at Disneyland. Have you ever even been on a rollercoaster?" John asked, taking her hand as they walked together.

Lori didn't answer at first.

John stopped and stared at her. His lips curving into a smile. "You haven't have you?"

Lori bit her lip as she shook her head no.

John laughed. "C'mon you'll love it. You can't be afraid of something you've never tried."

* * *

"I don't know about this," Lori hesitated as they became the next people in line.

"You'll be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lori squeezed his hand tighter nervously but when he squeezed her hand back and smiled at her Lori could feel the tension in her body relax. She felt safe with him even when she was in a situation that filled her with anxiety.

"Be careful," John cautioned, helping a laughing Lori out of the roller coaster.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" she exclaimed.

John laughed at her giddiness. "I told you it would be fun."

"You were right and we're going to go again!" Lori said, grabbing his hand and getting back in line.

* * *

Lori's screaming turned to giggling as the ride came to an end for the second time in a row. John laughed and smiled at her reaction. Lori didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the intoxicating smell of John's cologne or simply the way he looked at her a little too long but she felt something she never felt before. When she looked into John's eyes she felt overwhelming happiness. Safety. Butterflies. She couldn't explain it nor did she wish to, it was just time she followed her heart.

Lori leaned into kiss him. John's eyes searched hers as she went to lean in but they were suddenly interrupted by the worker helping them out of the ride.

John looked away and climbed out first before helping her out.

"One more time," Lori pleaded.

John laughed. "I think it's time we get something to eat," he suggested.

Lori nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dinner was great. They compared audition stories. They laughed. He teased her about being so scared to go on the Matterhorn. She flirted and told him he brought out her adventurous side.

"I love it," he had told her gazing into her eyes, holding her hands in his across the table. It seemed like they were the only two in the room as the waitress brought the check.

* * *

They talked on the pier walking hand in hand looking out at the ocean for a while letting their food settle before hopping onto anymore rides.

Lori laughed as John's hair blew about in the breeze and he ran his hand through it in an attempt to fix it. Just then the wind blew Lori's hair all over too and she giggled trying to fix it.

"Ah ha! That's right. It's all fun and games until it happens to you!" John teased, pointing a finger at her, playfully.

She smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Macy was right. Her life did consist of a pattern of auditions, school and filming. She never had time for anything like this. Yet here she was, at the happiest place on earth with a boy who looked at her like she was the entire world.

"C'mon time to get on some more rides!" he declared after a moment of silence passed between them. Lori agreed, taking his hand.

* * *

"The Matterhorn again?" John questioned.

Lori nodded but as they walked that way she spotted something she hadn't seen previously.

"Oh my gosh wait!" she said, coming to a halt and pulling John's hand to the side. "They have one of those photo booths, let's do that first!"

John laughed at her excitement and obliged as he climbed into the booth with her. Lori happily chose the background for their pictures and they struck different silly poses for each of the four pictures. The countdown began on the screen for the final picture and that's when Lori went for it. Just as the machine announced "cheese" Lori grabbed John's face and kissed him on the mouth.

Lori then pulled away revealing the surprised look on John's face. Two seconds later he pulled her in again. He ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her. When they broke away Lori was breathless.

"I...um…our pictures are ready," Lori said embarrassed, pulling the photo strips out of the machine and handing one to John.

John looked down at the picture his eyes locking on the last one depicting their first kiss. He couldn't believe she had kissed him first. He was always the one to make the first move yet Lori was different. He liked that, he thought as he looked back at her.

"These turned out great," John said, looking back at the pictures.

Lori smiled and nodded.

"You're beautiful," he complimented as he looked at the picture one last time.

Lori blushed. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

John laughed, folding the picture strip and placing it in his wallet for safekeeping before taking her hand again and heading to the Matterhorn.

* * *

"That was grea—" Lori attempted to praise as the ride came to a halt but John's lips met hers before she could finish her sentence catching her off guard. He pulled away.

"Thought we could finish where we left off during the last ride," he whispered before kissing her again. Lori cupped the side of his face as she kissed him back and his tongue entered her mouth. She tilted her head as her tongue dueled with his.

They were only brought back to reality when the worker announced it was time to exit to which they embarrassingly broke apart and followed the order.

* * *

Making out on the Matterhorn wasn't the only thing to take Lori by surprise that night. John would have done anything in his power to make her happy and he proved it.

After the rides they walked hand in hand along the carnival games.

"Awww that's so cute!" Lori exclaimed, pointing out one of the stuffed bears hanging on the wall near one of the games.

John looked at her. "Really? Do you want it?"

Lori looked back at him confused. "What?"

"If you want it, I'll win it for you," John offered.

Lori blushed. He was such a gentleman. "No, it's okay, really, you don't have to."

John shook his head. "I want to," he assured.

As soon as John paid for the game several other tall guys came up and paid as well to challenge him, thinking he was an easy target since he was younger. That didn't stop John though. He confidently got ready and just focused on shooting the hoops. As the worker announced "go" John left all the others in the dust making basket after basket quicker than Lori had ever seen. She looked on in admiration as she watched him play.

When the stop button buzzed John won by five more points than all seven guys and Lori applauded, running up next to him. John chose the bear and immediately presented it to Lori.

"For you m'lady."

Lori smiled ear-to-ear as she gleefully accepted and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. You're the best," she complimented, taking his arm as they walked away leaving all those other guys just to stare.

"Where on earth did you learn how to play like that?"

"Ah, I just like to shoot some hoops when I'm not filming," John answered, brushing it off.

"That was amazing."

"Do you ever play basketball?" John asked, curiously.

Lori shook her head. "I'm not really that good at it," she admitted laughing.

John smiled. "I'll have to teach you one day."

Lori beamed at him, gripping his arm tighter as they walked. "I'd really like that."

* * *

Sure, Lori had been on plenty of other dates with other guys but she had never experienced the feeling she had when she was with John. She couldn't explain the security and happiness she was feeling. It was almost like an overwhelming sense of reassurance. As if John was the one who she had been waiting for her entire life. She had read about that feeling in scripts, portrayed characters that were head over heels for someone but for the first time in her life Lori felt in love and as the night went on the stronger the feeling became.

At the end of the night a silence fell between them as they walked the beach. John then stopped and looked out the ocean, turned away from her before looking back. "I hate that you have to go back to New York," he said simply.

Lori smiled and held his hand tighter, "I hate that I have to leave too."

"I don't want tonight to end," she added with a sigh.

"It doesn't have to yet," John said as he pulled her in for a kiss which she returned passionately.

Lori remembered feeling electricity surge through her whenever they kissed and wishing the night never had to end.

* * *

When Lori returned to New York they kept in contact but didn't deem anything official since they never even knew when they would be in the same city. However, after her date with John she knew one thing, no other guy was ever going to compare.

* * *

"He was such a great kisser," Lori had gushed to Macy.

"He looked like he would be! Was he good at anything else if you know what I mean?"

Lori laughed, "I think the whole world knows what you mean and we just made out. It was only our first date."

"C'mon. I know how much you liked him. You still didn't want to y'know?"

"Oh I wanted to. Trust me."

"Oh my gosh you did?! Are you going to see him again? When's your next date? You need condoms! I can't believe you just said that. I think I've waited longer for this than you have!" Macy rambled excitedly.

Lori laughed. "Woah, woah calm down. He's filming in California, I'm filming here. We just decided to be casual."

"But you wanted to hook up with him?"

Lori hesitated before shaking her head "yes".

"I just felt this feeling I'd never felt before. It was like happiness, reassurance, like he was the one. I can't explain it."

"Like all the romantic-comedies made sense?"

Lori nodded.

"Oh, sounds like someone's got the love bug."

Lori laughed. "Shut up."

* * *

Lori replayed their night at Disneyland over and over in her mind countless nights while lying awake in bed. No matter what she did, she couldn't get John out of her head. It had been six months since she had seen him. Sometimes she even wondered if Macy was right. Maybe she should have just took that leap with John while she had a chance. She was probably never going to see him again anyway. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be with him. To be his girlfriend. So everyday could be like that night.

* * *

It had been several weeks since she and John had talked and Lori had almost given up hope when he called and said he would be in town the following Thursday.

He had to attend a party and wanted to invite her along. Lori agreed and quickly realized it was a party hosted by a mutual friend of theirs.

As John told her more about the event she realized it was hosted in the ballroom to her favorite hotel.

Her heart beat faster as she thought of the actual possibility of finding herself in a hotel with a guy.

Of course, John wasn't just any guy. He was the only guy she had ever loved. The only guy who had ever made her absolutely happy. The only guy to ever look into her eyes and make her feel butterflies and all the unexplainable nervous yet excited feelings she couldn't put into words. The only guy to ever make her want to give her heart to in the most intimate way possible and over the next week she decided that's exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

"Hotel key?" Macy asked running through the list of must haves for the night.

"Check."

"Condoms?"

"Check."

"Lingerie?"

"Check."

"Concealer?"

"Concealer?" Lori asked confused.

Macy rolled her eyes. "To cover any hickeys, duh!"

"Ohhh…" Lori laughed, grabbing her concealer off her vanity and dropping it into her purse.

Lori's best friend smiled at her as Lori pulled her purse onto her shoulder.

"You're going to have the best night of your life," Macy assured her.

"I hope so. I'm so nervous. I hope everything goes as planned," Lori replied.

"Just stay calm and wait for the right time and hey? It doesn't have to happen tonight. Always remember that. You don't owe him anything. If you don't think the moment is right or he's not the right guy you can always back out, okay?"

Lori nodded at her friend's advice.

"Good luck. I'll meet you there as soon as Max arrives," she said hugging Lori goodbye as the doorbell rang. Lori felt a sense of relief that her best friend was invited to the party too.

Lori took a deep breath before she opened the door. _It's all okay. Maybe he's the one. Maybe he isn't. You'll find out tonight_ , she thought to herself as John greeted her at the door and they walked out to the limo.

The party was wonderful. Almost something out of a movie. John showed her off to multiple of his friends, danced with her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," John complimented as they danced under the twinkle lights.

Lori blushed. "And you've grown even more handsome," she replied, smiling.

The night was almost like a fantasy. A dream. Everything she could have ever asked for and so much more.

She thought she'd feel nervous. Hesitant around him knowing what she had planned for later. But she didn't. She felt safe. Ready. Sure.

They kissed. They danced. They mingled. She patiently waited for the right time to tell him. To get him out of there.

When the tenth song of the night played and they danced Lori could feel it in her bones. The timing was right. She felt a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps arise on her arms as she danced slowly, her hands rested around John's neck. He smiled as he kissed her lightly. He would kiss her and then she would kiss him. It was almost like a game. A taking of turns. A pattern. She loved him. Loved being with him. Loved kissing him. Loved how he treated her. He was the one. She had waited a long time for this and she didn't want to wait anymore.

"I have a surprise for you…" Lori whispered in his ear as he held her close, arms secured around her waist.

He looked at her intrigued. "Oh, really?"

She nodded, shyly biting her lip.

"It doesn't involved staying for the end of the party though."

He cocked an eyebrow. She had his full attention. "What do you have in mind?"

She reached into the pocket of her purse and then pressed the key into his palm.

She remembered the shocked look on his face that she had made such a bold move and booked them a room upstairs.

She also recalled how her next words had surprised him even more.

"Do you think we've been here long enough?" Lori asked, worried someone would be offended by them sneaking away from the party.

John laughed. "I don't think they'll miss us," he assured, smiling at her.

He asked what seemed to be a hundred times if she was sure. She assured him she was. She assured herself she was as they snuck out together and headed up to their room.

* * *

Hands and mouths flew everywhere in the elevator. She wanted him. Never in her life had she wanted a guy more than she wanted John.

They pulled away as soon as the door opened to their floor, not wanting to make a scene, as John trailed behind her hand in hand as she searched for the room number on their key.

She didn't realize how nervous she was until she went to unlock the door and found her hand shaking. John smiled at her as he offered to help her with the key. However the minute he opened the door she pulled him in and her mouth was on his once again. She kicked the door shut and her back slammed against the door as he pressed her against it and kissed her passionately.

Her fingers framed his face as she urged him closer and he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her to him.

She breathlessly broke away just enough to talk although she could feel his breath on her lips as she did.

"I...I don't usually do this…" She thought he deserved a warning. That she didn't exactly know what she was doing. That she probably wasn't as experienced as he was. Her heart raced as she looked into his eyes.

John just smiled. "It's okay," he assured. "This only goes as far as you want it to, okay?"

Lori replied by simply kissing him again.

She wanted this. With him. There wasn't any going back in her mind. She had already decided.

She pushed against his body causing him to walk backward as they made out. They were inches away from the bed as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure?" he questioned again.

Lori just nodded. As she undid the last button and pushed the fabric off his shoulders, allowing his shirt to fall to the ground, she looked up at him, biting her lip.

His eyes searched hers as silence swept the room for a moment. That's when he realized.

"Wait when you say you don't normally do this—you…" he asked, looking into her eyes deeply.

"I've never done this," she admitted, finishing his sentence.

"Lori…" John attempted to say.

"Shhh… It's okay. I want this. Trust me...What was it you said to me at Disneyland? Something like I 'can't be afraid of something I never tried'?" She ran her hands over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, her mouth inches away from his. "Just be gentle, okay?" she asked before kissing him.

* * *

That night was more than she could have ever hoped for. John was gentle, attentive and knew exactly what she needed without her having to tell him and he always made sure she was taken care of first.

"That was amazing," Lori finally said, looking at John as they both laid there breathless.

It was more than amazing but she couldn't find the proper words to describe it. John smiled as he leaned closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers lovingly.

"You're amazing," he corrected.

In that moment Lori knew she had chosen wisely and it was all worth it. They were worth it.

* * *

Now looking back on it, Lori realized there was one thing she wasn't aware of in that moment. She wasn't aware John would play such an integral part in her life. That he would not only be her teenage love and first time but he would become her co-star, her best friend and the only one she couldn't have. And even though that was the case, she didn't have any regrets. She truly was happy he was her first.


End file.
